Naruto Guardian of the Leaf
by SilverShield88
Summary: Naruto likes to sneak outside village walls to relax and stargaze away from hateful scowls, one night staring at the sky he comes across something... unexpected. Smart!Naruto, Tech!Naruto, Small Harem
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys i decided to continue writing for a bit while the gears turn in my head so im going to post this little plot bunny and I hope you like it its based on an old game i loved a long time ago, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I neither own Naruto, Phantasy star universe nor any of it's characters/concepts so take that lawyers!

* * *

Somewhere outside of the Gurhal system, in the vastness of unexplored space that surrounds the 3 planet's orbit we find an unmarked cargo ship"Captain on bridge!" called the crew as the Captain entered the room.

"At ease" called the man "Gentlemen, today we are here operating outside normal parameters because of that which we are transporting" he paused a bit "half our cargo are unimportant, meaningless parcels that affect no one if they arrive late, however we are transporting something that is quite troublesome should it fall on the wrong hands, they are industrial prototypes from Holtes city, we are to deliver them safely to the Guardian's colony on sector 11, unfortunately, it seems that somehow some rogues got info on the shipment and were searching for us" he paused for a bit.

"Space Pirates! Darn it!" "Maybe the Galvos family" "Rogues!?" were the whispered comments of the crew as the Captain cleared his throat and resumed his debrefing.

"That is the very reason we are going out of the known space, close enough that if problem's happen we enter in contact with Guardians or the military space patrol, yet far enough not to be detected by pirates, the journey will take a week and good pay will wait for us in there, Dismissed!" called the captain as he returned to his quarters, gossip began in the bridge.

3 days later...

"Captain, sir I got some unusual readings here" a female CAST navigator called the captain, who approached the woman with a questioning gaze.

"What is it Lavena" asked the captain while gazing at the green haired mechanical woman.

"The radar has been registering something for the past hour but it keeps going and coming out of range, the possibilities of it being space junk is about 45.87%, the possibilities of it being interference for the photon dust out here is around 15.63%, the possibilities of it being a ship however are around 87.92% considering the maneuvers it has displayed, what is the course of action you prefer to take captain?" the woman answered in a monotonous tone.

"Mmmm... how far have these signals been registering?" the captain asked while tapping his chin.

"The closest the signal registered was around 7 clicks away" the woman answered while checking data in the computer before her.

"Mmmm... Seven clicks heh? That's not too near... in case it's space pirates, we'd be capable of out runing or at least contact reinforcements before they reach 2 clicks, still... okay! Lavena keep the course steady I want you to register and report to me any more unusual readings got it?" the Captain said with finality as he turned towards his chair, the CAST nodded and resumed her monitoring work.

2 days later ...

"Captain! The signal from before its coming and it's not alone!" screamed a male neuman.

"What!?, put the image on the main screen" The captain screamed and the main screen in front of them showed a terrifying image for there were several little modified for combat PTT shuttles and a combat ship the size of a battlecruiser "Ro-Rogues... and that ship... it's the Malfiore... tche! Jarem family heh? Damn it, Everyone! Quick! Turn on the ship's engines to max! And send a distress signal to the military or any Guardian close by!" At this every one entered in their positions.

"Captain! We contacted the military but they are 24 clicks away!, they'll take 45 minutes to reach us!" screamed a crew member.

"Darn it! Turn the ship so we're heading towards the military, that should reduce waiting time, lets just hope we can hold on until they arrive"The captain said.

"Sir! The shuttles are approaching us fast, they seem to e equipped to board forcefully!" another cre member said.

"Darn! activate the turrets, those who can fight! Grab a weapon and follow me! We're intercepting those that manage to reach us" the captain said while grabbing a photon dagger and a photon machine gun, several men also grabbed weapons and followed him.

The battle had started as the shuttles were shot down by the ship's turrets and those that made it to the ship were damaged and were repelled by the crew but there were too many pirated and eventually they began to overrun the turrets.

One of the shuttles managed to attach to the cargo bay, but it was repelled successfully, as it detached however some crates were sucked out of the ship, most were unimportant and they wouldn't be accounted for until the battle was over, no one noticed one of the important crates was blown away as well.

This crate alone would change history as while it was floating in space it approached the orbital pull of an unknown unregistered planet, the crate's content's wouldn't be seen again in over 10 years and a legend would begin because of it.

Konohagakure no sato,

October 13, 8 years after the attack of the Kyuubi no youko...

Naruto Uzumaki was currently outside the village walls After being beaten and nearly killed by a mob on his birthday, the nurse that attended him had tried to smother him with a pillow but this failed and the nurse was incarcerated by the old man hokage.

The rest of the doctors and nurses treated him well, but he was still not a hospital person, and why be so when you heal most mayor injuries in a day or two and can heal cuts and bruises under minutes, hours at most.

He was currently enjoying the serenity of being outside Konoha's walls, where no one is trying to kill him nor glare at him, he gazed peacefully at the stars wishing for someone who could understand him, someone he could talk to...but then again it was wishful thinking.

' _I mean come on... I entered the Ninja school already and the teachers hate me, the rest of the students treat me like a good-for-nothing and I'm the dead last because no one would help a "demon"... just what am I dreaming with now..._ ' Naruto though sadly as he gazed the stars.

Then something incredible happened as a light parted the night sky ' _oh! A shooting star... how nice... maybe I should ask a wish, hehe, as f that kind of wishful thinking was worth anyth..._ ' his thoughts were interrupted as the "shooting star" grew bigger and brighter "What the... Aaah! It's coming this way!".

Naruto ran away as fast as he could before the meteor crashed on the ground directly before him, the shockwave threw him back a bit along lots of dirt rock and dust

As the dust cleared Naruto peeked to look at the meteorite, imagine his surprise as he saw a large metal oval shaped thing with some lights beeping on it, his curiosity took the best of him as he aproached the large metal contraption

As he touched the object, he quickly jerked back his hand as the object was practically burning hot, however Naruto fell on his butt when a piece of the oval began throwing steam as it opened, revealing what was inside it.

Naruto took a peek at the object's contents, there were several things he hadn't seen before and many things that were either glowing or beeping, but one thing in particular called his attention, it was a small soccer sized ball made of white and gray metal that seemed to have to black eyes on it, he was surprised when once he touched it he felt it whirring inside and quickly dropped the ball.

The two black "eyes" began glowing green as the orb began floating before him then the unthinkable happened as the orb began talking.

" _GHP001 activated, initializing imprinting protocol, please input ownership data_ " the orb said repeatedly in a mechanical yet distinctively female voice.

Naruto was flabbergasted, it spoke, and it seemed to be a girl? he had no idea what the thing was saying and he didn't know whether to poke it or run like hell, so he decided to do the former "Ehm...hello?" he asked gently tapping the surface of the orb before the orb began making a small humming noise as it bathed Naruto in a strange green light.

" _Fingerprint detected... Ownership data accepted, initializating ownership scan...complete, inizialitating preprogrammed PGH001 data... Initialized, Standard factory settings loaded, engaging interactivity model 101_ " The orb began before it was bathed in a bright light, slightly blinding Naruto in the process.

When Naruto's sight returned the orb looked slightly different, it now had it's "eyes" slightly slitted in a fox like fashion with curved eyelash to further distinguish it as a girl, the grey parts in the sphere had changed to a bright orange, and two bumps on it's top that looked like ears appeared they extended to the sphere's back but they glowed green there, tree paralel slits appeared on it's "cheeks" and it began talking in a more cheerful manor " _Complete! nice to meet you Master!_ " the fox-like floating sphere said though Naruto still had no idea what was going on with this sctrange floating orb.

"Am... am I dreaming?" Naruto thought completely confused staring at the strange foxy looking floating ball

" _Languaje barrier detected... scanning owner language... comparing to known languages, similarities detected proceeding to adjust basic interactive language_ " she said as she made that humming noise again "M-MaStER? can you UNderStaND mE" she spoke in a broken tongue that was stil legible to the blond boy much to his shock, it was at this moment that the boy passed out.

Naruto promptly fell on the dirt unconcious and unaware of the brilliant future that awaited him.

* * *

Well that was the plot bunny, I might expand on this later, I actually have quite a bit of the sotry already written but im going to release it by chapter to make it easier to read and to see how well recieved it is, ah for my other fanfic... I could've sworn I updated it last month but it seems the chapter was never posted so Im going to try to fix that, thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey guys, here's chapter 2 of my little plot bunny, I hope you guys like it. Enjoy this new chapter seeya in the after notes

Disclaimer: I neither own Naruto, Phantasy star universe nor any of it's characters/concepts so take that lawyers!

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes he was expecting to see nothing, that everything that happened was only a dream, that no metal object ever fell from the sky and there was no flying talking ball but sadly this dream of all dreams he had came true.

As the boy actually opened his eyes, these met the slightly unnerving 'eyes' of the little talking, floating ball from earlier "Master? Are you alright?" said the little sphere startling Naruto even more making him sit right up so fast he hit his forehead with said metal ball sending it tumbling backwards.

"Ahg!" Naruto said as he gripped his head in pain "what the hell..." he said when the little sphere floated right up to him again.

"Master are you alright? Did you got hurt?" it said and Naruto wondered what was the little sphere exactly... and why did it keep calling him master?.

"Ehm listen... I don't really know who or what are you but... why do you keep calling me master?" Naruto asked the little sphere which seemed to tilt slightly as if making a 'what' face...

"Isn't it obvious master? You activated me, and programed your ownership onto my data via fingerprint, you became my master until told otherwise by the Parum's Ministry of science and Technology, as for what I am... please forgive my late introduction master, I am Partner Machine Prototype, Model PGH-001, I possess a full library containing most of the knowledge in the Gurhal system up to date, as well as basic understanding of almost all languages through all Gurhal, I must ask however master, what is our current location?, I cannot seem to get a proper connection to a Communication Satellite in here..." the little ball said..

"... Ooookay... I didn't understand half the things you said, but we're in the forever forest outside Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni..." Naruto said still figuring out what a Gurhal is "And what do you mean with ' _sat and light_ '?" he said and the machine seemed to whir for a moment

"'Konohagakure no sato', does not compute with any records, could you inform me on what planet are we?" the little ball asked to Naruto who found the question a bit dumb.

"Planet? What do you mean planet… are you an alien?!" he thought thinking on the few comics and video games had "well this if that's the case… this is planet earth… now could you explain properly what you are or where you came from?" Naruto answered the little ball and then asked his question to try and comprehend what was going on.

"Earth... Planet Unknown... proceed to Emergency Protocol # 34... Scanning... no recognizable signal located, activate protocol #34d... Master... may I ask you a question?" the ball said to Naruto.

Naruto was slightly irritated at the little ball as it kept ignoring his questioning "What?" he said trying to calm down a little.

"Is your civilization aware of the Gurhal Solar System, and photon technology?" the ball asked and at Naruto's shake she continued "as I feared, I have somehow become stranded in an unknown planet outside of the Guhral System, my first duty then is to educate Master in basic knowledge of the universe Listen to me Master for I will teach you of the vastness of space, and of the Gurhal Planetary System..." The little ball began and Naruto figured he should pay attention, at least he hoped it wasn't as boring as the lectures from his sensei Umino Iruka.

* * *

I'm gonna skip this whole part here for it is too troublesome to try and write it, along Naruto's reaction, Try to explain the infinity of space and possibilities of extraterrestrial civilizations to an idiot like Naruto and you'll catch what I mean

* * *

"Whoa... It's so... beautiful" Naruto claimed as the little ball projected a hologram of the Gurhal system "So... you're an intelligent machine, a prototype of mechanized helper for these "Guardians" who protect the entire solar system preventing it to fall into the chaos of another war, and all of this happens in space... wow just wow" Naruto said barely containing his jaw at the holograms of the different planets and the guardian's space colony's, seeing different races besides humans was shocking to the little blond "I...I want to see it..." he said while trying to grab the hologram "I want to see the universe... the Gurhal system... those spaceships, the Guardians, the technology, all of it... I want to be a Guardian! I... can you... take me there?" questioned Naruto..

The little ball however drooped slightly, shaking its body "I am sorry Master, but I cannot communicate with any satellite to ask for a rescue ship, and all the technology required for interstellar travel is currently out of our hands, and would most likely take us years before we can successfully build a space-ready vessel, even with my knowledge of such vehicles" Naruto deflated at this but he got an Idea.

"Wait... if you help me become Hokage, I might be able to make a spaceship much faster with the the resources available then! Hokages have a lot of money and respect!" he grinned as he thought of achieving both his lifetime goals "I can become Hokage to gain the respect and things we need to build the rocket and once it is finished we'll both go to the Gurhal System! and I'll become the most badass Guardian there, what do you say? will you help me?" Naruto said and the little ball whirred a little.

"Of course I'll help you master I will always be by your side" the ball said in a more cheerful manner floating up and down slightly in agreement.

Naruto smiled warmly 'those words... I always wanted to hear them... so what if it's a machine... it is still... a friend...' "by the way... I can't call you flying robot or that PGH thing, so what about I give you a name?" Naruto said to the ball.

"It is true Master I would like it if you named me Master, I also seem to have forgotten to ask of your name as well" the little ball answered.

"Then... I shall name you... Nozomi..." Naruto smiled at the name "your name shall be Nozomi, and I am Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto so stop saying master, yoroshiku Nozomi-chan" Naruto said with a warm smile.

Nozomi seemed to hum happily "Thank you for the name Naruto-sama it makes me happy" she said making Naruto sweat drop a bit on the '-sama' part "Naruto-sama may I ask you when are we going back to our living quarters, I detect a storm coming and although I am waterproof the rest of the equipment in the pod, is not" she said (yes I am referring to 'it' as 'she' form now on) to Naruto who seemed surprised.

"How did you know a storm is coming? And how am I supposed to carry all of this including you to Konoha?" Naruto began realizing this would be tough but Nozomi seemed to whir in what appeared to be a laugh.

"I detected the slight change in the atmospherical pressure as well as the increase of salinity in the composition of the air, more over there's been a 5.06% increase in the wind speed, as for the 'transportation', I never intended you to carry all of this just like that, inside the pod there is a small dark gray disk-looking device just put it over the rest of the things and think of storing them" Nozomi said and Naruto proceeded to do this, he was quite surprised when in a flash of green the entire pod with all it's contents disappeared turning to Nozomi with a questioning glance she answered his unasked question "Its a Nanotransformer Master Naruto, It turns matter into small quantum particles of data and deposits them inside of its digital storage capacity, to get them out just think of what you want to take out and think of releasing it"

Naruto did as told and the Pod reappeared in a green flash "That is awesome! Imagine the possibilities..." Naruto said before restored the pod into the Nanotransformer.

"Well done Naruto-sama, now store me in aswell and release me once we reach your living quarters" Nozomi said and Naruto nodded knowing better that to question the little robot, in a bright green flash Nozomi was gone and Naruto stuffed the disk on his pants before walking back to Konoha noticing it was already dusk.

Reaching the gates he noticed Izumo and Kotetsu standing guard there, they were arguing about something related to bugs and Izumo tried to take a tar of honey from Kotetsu, "Yo Naruto!, feeling better little dude?" Kotetsu said.

"Yeah... much better now, thanks for letting me out for a while guys" Naruto said and both Kotetsu nd Izumo grinned.

"No problem Naruto-kun, just be happy alright?" Izumo said with a smile, ruffling Naruto's golden spikes making Naruto smile.

"Thank guys, I gotta go now, oh!, and I suggest you get your raincoats, It's gonna storm soon, bye!" Naruto called as he ran home.

Izumo and Kotetsu looked at each other before shrugging and getting out the raincoats, after they put them on it wasn't even 10 minutes before it started raining hard "What do you guess… the little dude was right" Kotetsu said "Yep..." Izumo said "I wonder when is he going to cast another joke... I get bored at gate duty and chasing him is always fun" Kotetsu said with a grin "Heh indeed it is, specially seeing those high and mighty ANBU getting owned by an 8 year old" Izumo answered with a grin of his own as they both watched the rain fall.

Releasing both Nozomi and the pod, Naruto proceeded to rearrange his room with Nozomi's instructions, and Naruto couldn't help but wonder where this new path, opened by a new hope, would take him, and what wonders waited for him out there in the universe...

* * *

A/N: Aaaand that's it! All done with chapter 2 and will work on polishing number 3, to those who wonder "Nozomi" means hope, well guys I hope you're enjoying the concept and please leave me some reviews so I know what you like, dislike and how to improve my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:Yo guys here's part three! I finished a bit more so updates will keep flowing like this for a bit befre I actually have to start writing new content xD. Enjoy this new chapter see ya in the after notes I hope you guys enjoy the story and leave me nice reviews so I know if I should continue.

Disclaimer: I neither own Naruto, Phantasy star universe nor any of it's characters/concepts if I did Naruto wouldnt be so stupid and psu servers wouldnt have closed. =3=

* * *

Naruto woke up, it has been a couple months since he found Nozomi and he had learned quite a lot of the universe outside his little planet, and many more stuff she'd forced him to learn after she first saw his daily life ad discovered of his problems.

-Flashback/start-

Naruto had woken up the day after his meeting with the partner machine prototype "Good morning Naruto-sama" came the voice of Nozomi.

' _So... it wasn't a dream eh?, wait... didn't I tell her yesterday to stop it with the -sama?_ ' Naruto thought as he raised up from the bed.

"Ano... Naruto-sama I have a question" the little machine said while Naruto was stretching his limbs.

"What is it Nozomi?" Naruto said yawning a bit while dressing up, Nozomi herself bringing him a shirt.

"Well... you see I was checking the quarters, and I noticed the lack of food other than instant noodles, do you have your nutriments stored somewhere else?" she said and Naruto stiffened.

' _H-how am I gonna explain this.._.' "well... you see... I ... don't have any food... other than that ramen" Naruto said tentatively, Nozomi seemed to think a bit before speaking again.

"Then you should go buy food if you have no plans for today" she began but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Yeah... you see that's the problem I... can't... buy food, they won't sell it to me at normal prices at least, instant ramen is cheap enough for me to buy and they don't overprice me with it" Naruto said waiting for what was to come.

"... Why would people overprice you or not sell their goods to you at all master?" Nozomi asked obviously taken aback by this behavior.

-Flashback/end-

Naruto told Nozomi how he had been shunned from society for as long as he could remember and how mobs tended to beat and chase him from time to time, he told her of the insults and the particular mention of the word "demon" how he would be overpriced by everything he bought except by the kind old couple in the convenience store who sold few things, the ramen cups among them, how he was shunned by most adults and even his teachers with a few exemptions, like Iruka who was too strict of a teacher and kept a neutral opinion of him, the Hokage who visited him at least once a month to make sure he was fine (which he lied of being to not bother the old man), the Ramen stand owner and his daughter, and few other people.

When Nozomi asked Naruto what he meant by "ninja" Naruto was a bit taken a back but he remembered she came from outer space and there wasn't ninjas in the Guhral system, so he told Nozomi what ninja were and how much of a part of Aetheria they formed.

Nozomi appeared saddened by the way her master was treated and she realized that for now there was hardly anything she could do, she asked Naruto if he could bring books from the library, all kinds of books and any he could get his hands on, Naruto asked her why, and she answered that to help him she would first need to know the culture of the planet as well as the resources she could work with, he barely understood her but agreed nevertheless.

Luckily as a academy student he ha permission to take a total of 5 books from the library at once and the librarian girl was nice to him, as she gave him permission to take 6 books, and while he wasn't allowed into the shinobi archive until he was in his 3'rd year in the academy, it didn't matter for Nozomi had asked him of any kind of books not shinobi ones.

After a couple days Naruto learned that Nozomi read a book in 30 minutes and had it memorized for references, she had told him that if he could get the proper ingredients from nature, she'd teach him how to cook something healthier than ramen, she was surprised at the ease Naruto learned what she taught him, and after listening to his supposed prowess in academy she deduced that the teachers were trying to sabotage his growth, though she kept quiet until a more convenient time to reveal it.

Naruto, in a span of a week had become a proficient hunter tanks to the lessons from Nozomi, to get his supplies, he went and asked Izumo and Kotetsu, to let him out of the village for a while, once outside he (with help from Nozomi) hunted deers, rabbits, birds, recollected mushrooms, eggs, and other stuff and once he had enough he placed it all in the Nanotransformer and went back home as if nothing happened, once he got home Nozomi would guide him in how to cook something edible.

Both Nozomi and Naruto had managed to remain undetected even by the hokage who would come to Naruto's house at least once a month, he managed to seal everything into the Nanotransfer and hide it under his bed when the old man came.

Nozomi would teach Naruto how to read and write when she saw that no one bothered teaching him squat in kindergarten, once again she got surprised at Naruto's learning speed and she began wondering if she should teach him knowledge from Guhral, her answer came when she saw how Naruto kept talking about becoming a Guardian, after Naruto had solid bases for his ninja academy (reading and writing since he learned quite fast) she began teaching him about Gurhal history.

Naruto had been exited when Nozomi begun teaching him about the Guhral system, he was fascinated by everything that the universe was comprised of, from the fact that there might be billions of other planets and civilizations yet t o be discovered, to the beauty of the ones that were known, which brought him to wonder something.. how was Nozomi understanding him so well? If his culture was so different from theirs how could she be programed with a language like his own?.

"Ne.. Nozomi... how can you understand what I say? I know you have knowledge from all over guhral but if cultures are so different why is language not?" Naruto wondered, thirst for knowledge in his mind.

"Well you see Naruto actually you are right but there happens to be a incredible coincidence in some facts" she began and Naruto immediately put attention

"Well first of all your culture has many similarities with that of Neudaiz, from architecture to etiquettes, if what I read about the Hyuuga is true, as for the language, there is an old language in Neudaiz similar to your own and while it is not the same, it contains enough similarities that I was able to comunicate with you, which brings me to a new topic in Guhral history, the Neumans and Neudaiz".

Nozomi began her lectures, and while Naruto had trouble following Iruka in the shinobi academy he always found Nozomi's lectures entertaining and fulfilling so he payed attention.

-An hour later-

"And that concludes today's lesson Naruto, when you get back I'll teach you about beasts and Moatoob, and once we're finished I'll begin explaining Photon energy" she said and Naruto nodded exited about the events to come.

Naruto had seen holo-recordings from training missions with Guardians from Nozomi's data, and had been marveled how these men and woman wielded these bright weapons and how they made awesome jutsus without handsigns an only waving a stick in the air, she had told him those were part of photon energy and they'd see that later, so he waited patiently.

Grabbing a lunch box made he made with Nozomi's help Naruto went towards the academy, in the shinobi academy he had quickly done much better thanks to Nozomi's guidance and his own fast learning, he had in two months reached the top 10 of the class and learned a lot, he even managed to perform one of the 3 basic jutsus, the henge, which the rest of the class was barely getting the hang on, including the academy's #1 student Uchiha Sasuke, ' _that guy really needs to relax a bit..._ ' Naruto thought.

Unaware of the attention he was beginning to get himself, particularly from a couple guys one with his hair tied like a pineapple and his chubby friend, as well as the curious glances of one white eyed, blue haired girl, Naruto kept advancing in grades until he was around the 3rd seat in class, right behind Haruno Sakura, yet his increase in grades were something he did not bother to keep tabs on, he focused more in studying everything even things outside what the ninja class covered, a prime example of this came when while in class break instead of playing with the rest of the class (try to play anyway since he was mostly rejected) he sat at a tree's shade and began reading a couple of books that seemed too hard for a 8 year old like [advanced mathematics] and [physics IV] and other books.

On this day however, during break, he took out a strategy book, this brought the attention of the pineapple haired kid as Naruto began playing with himself ina weird black & white shogi board with weird pieces, the boy approached Naruto followed by his chubby friend "Hey Naruto... what is that thing you're playing?" the pineapple haired boy asked.

Naruto glanced at him from above his [basic and advanced chess strategy] book and swiftly said "It is a chess board, a foreign board game, similar to shogi, but I find it more entertaining without the captured pieces, not to mention faster" Naruto answered and this brought the attention of the boy, further.

"Chess? I think I played it before... ne?... can I play?" the boy said and this made Naruto close his book to take a look at him.

After a bit Naruto seemed to nod a bit "Sure, why not, it is much better to apply strategy with a real opponent rather than simple simulations" Naruto said and to his surprise the boy nodded seemingly understanding what he meant.

"Yeah I know what you mean... name is Nara Shikamaru" the boy said putting his hand in front of Naruto who shook it "And this is Akamichi Choiji".

Naruto took his hand and shook it "Nice to meet you Shikamaru-san I am Uzumaki Naruto, greetings to you as well Chouji-san" 'One thing that Nozomi drilled into me... proper manners' Naruto thought.

And so Naruto and Shikamaru began playing chess, the match lasted a while but in the end Naruto won "Woah, Nice strategy, you completely closed my options before actually attacking, how ingenious,though that queen was overkill" the Nara heir said "though my forte is shogi, I must admit you're good".

Naruto chuckled a bit "perhaps another day we can play shogi to see how I fare" Naruto said before sitting up and stretching his limbs before sitting again this time opening his obento.

They all sat in peaceful silence for awhile, Naruto taking out another book, this one about cooking, Chouji began discussing with him about Natural recipes and how to correctly cook meat after finishing Chouji shared some chips with Naruto and Shikamaru, which surprised Shikamaru slightly, for Chouji only shared food with him or, on occasion, Ino.

After the bell rang they returned to class, Naruto getting himself immersed in his books only stopping on occasion to answer Iruka's questions and ignoring him when he told Naruto to pay attention.

After school Naruto headed back home quickly, anxious to learn about Beasts and their planet "Moatoob", which sounded like a mixture of Kaze, Kaminari and Tsuchi no kuni, only planet-sized.

"Nozomi-chan! I'm home!" Naruto said and the little orange sphere floated to greet him.

"Hello Naruto-sama, had a good day in academy I presume?" she asked Naruto nodded while he went to bath and change into more comfortable clothes Nozomi in the meanwhile kept scanning books to add into her database after a while Naruto got dressed and sat eagerly expecting Nozomi's lesson "always so eager when it comes down to these thing eh?" she said with traces of a smile in her voice.

-A month later-

"Naruto-sama" Nozomi called to have Naruto's spiky head pop up from some scrolls Naruto was reading "remember about a month ago when I told you you couldn't perform TECHNICs because of the lack of the Photon technology to make the weapons, rods and wands?" she asked, only to have Naruto nod sadly, he had after all hopes of using those "cool seal-less jutsus" as he called them "well... I don't want to raise your hopes too much but... I think I might be able to solve that issue" she said and Naruto perked up.

"What!?" Naruto tossed the scrolls he was reading away as he cleared the table and sat upright anxious about what he was about to hear "so... what is it Nozomi?, did you figure a way for you to get photon energy?".

"Not exactly Naruto-sama, you see I've been analyzing this... chakra your people use and discovered some similarities to Photon energy, technically it would normally take us years before I manage to reproduce the Photon energy effect necessary to create most of the technology and lets not even delve into TECHNICs themselves you'd never be capable of doing them until we get to guhral and got a proper wand or rod" she said and Naruto nodded remembering his bad luck.

"However, after studying about Chakra I came to the conclusion that it might be possible for you to Use Photon energy due to the simmilarities between both energy signatures it would be theorethically possible to store chackra and through a series of electromagnetic pulses adjust the wavelength to purify it into Photon energy, it would take a mid-genin level chakra reserves to produce Photon energy, it is not enough to do anything much with it but enough for me to take a sample and once I have it, I can design a properway to produce and store Photon energy to power various photon devices and such" Naruto was big eyed by now "but I cant do it right now since it is only a theory, I still need to research and make a device that could help you turn Chakra into Photon energy and even if done it s a 50 to 60% possibility of success".

"It's alright Nozomi-chan!, it is still better than nothing and if successful we might reach Guhral much sooner than before! I'd say go for it" Naruto said with a smile.

She whirled mid air as if happy to recieve Naruto's praise and permission "I will do my best to help you Naruto-sama!".

"Quit it with the -sama" he sighed "so how long will it be before the device is ready?" Naruto asked before his belly rumbled "oh ehem... gonna grab me a quick ramen cup".

"It is still in it's development stage but if everything goes according to plan, the device will be ready in approximately a year"she said as she floated towards Naruto.

"I really don't know why you eat that stuff in spite of it's lack of nutrients" she said as Naruto was taking a steaming cup of ramen from the nanotransformer and began eating the noodles.

"I already told you Nozomi, it is not all about the nutrition, there is also taste, and Ramen is delicious, even the instant ones, besides I do carry a healthy diet, you are witness to that moreover I dont think you should be speaking when you can't even eat" Naruto said as he wolfed down the cup and emptied the rest on his mouth.

"Who said I couldn't eat? I cant "enjoy" the flavors but I can "eat" anything quite literally" she said much to the flabbergasted face of naruto.

Naruto was aghast he had just been told but his shock quickly turned into curiosity when his mind was flooded by a question in particular.

"Ne Nozomi, you're joking right? how can a machine eat?" Naruto asked.

Nozomi seemed to just gaze at Naruto with a blank stare (hard to read in her metallic face but Naruto more or less understood her "expressions".

"Actually Naruto-sama its not exactly "eating" more like dissasembly its data,remember how I told you photon storge works on the nanotransformer? it turns things physical things into light particles that contain their data and then stores it inside its digital library, my "eating" is much like this except I can also dissasemble the data efectively destroying the thing you feed me so I can take advantadge of the information bites for prcessing, it is written in my database that I could take the materials of whatever I consume to increase knowledge and synthesis rates" she said.

Naruto binked barely understanding Nozomi when she wnt on her technical rambles "so basically if you eat something you can use the data to "grow" somehow?" he asked confused.

She tilted a bit as if nodding to his question "its not exactly growth as organics know it but Im able to aughment my synthesis rates and undergo a model shift when I have enough data to further increase my ability to interact with my assigned partner" she said as she recalled her programming.

sweat dropped a bit "then... why don't you eat something?... Here!" Naruto said as he took another cup of ramen from the Nanotransformer "try this ramen, I'm sure you'll love it" Naruto said with a smile.

Nozomi seemed to consider this for a moment before finally speaking in what sounded like a reluctant way "Very well master I shall try and eat this "ramen" of yours" she said as she opened her mouth compartment.

Naruto smiled as he began emptying the contents of the bowl into Nozomi "There! How is it?" he asked with curiosity.

Nozomi remained silent for a bit before a certain glow reached her eyes "Mm! This is good!" the little ball exclaimed with a humming noise which made Naruto grin "The amount of data within this otherwise simple dish is rather high... Can I have more Naruto-sama?" she pleaded.

"Aha! I knew you'd like it!... I think?" Naruto smiled still confused as he took another two cups from the Nanotransformer "I knew this near infinite storage would come in handy for my ramen thirst, now it will work for yours as well" and they dug in.

-A year later-

Things had changed after a year now Naruto was only a couple of days before his tenth birthday he used to be the shortest kid on the academy even compared to the girls, but now he had grow taller now reaching his self proclaimed "rival" the Uchiha Sasuke in height, he was clearly amongst the best in his class and would clearly reach rookie of the year if he actually showed the drive to accomplish it, much to the chagrin of both his teachers he had a friendship with some students like Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino as well as Shino, Kiba and even shy Hinata though he always wondered why she seemed be perpetually red whenever he was around.

Nozomi had changed as well, surprisingly she had changed about 4 months after she first began eating, when Naruto asked about this Nozomi was as shocked as him and said her data told her that after a while of consuming any item she would eventually "evolve" she had yet to evolve again but the current form was very useful.

She had grown a bit in size tough not by much, though the noticeable change came in two forms:

One- She had gotten a look more akin to that of a fox including a fox-like tail growing from he back.

Two- She grew a pair of arms, each with a set of glowing claws.

When Naruto asked if the claws were made of photon energy she answered that indeed they were, but the energy produced was processed internally into a photon contruct and that she could not take a sample as she needed raw photon energy, so the plan to build a chakra-Poton energy converter device was still on, which gets us to their current positions.

"Is everything ready Nozomi?" Naruto asked as he stood in a platform in a white room dressed in a black wetsuit and was wearing yellow goggles he had several wires and cables attached to various parts of his body and connecting him to a machine, he was also holding a metallic sphere which was also wired to him.

Nozomi nodded as she was adjusting some thing in a panel behind Naruto "Yes Naruto-sama, all systems are in order, all you have to do is push chakra into that ball in your hands and we'll be processing your Chakra into Photon energy and soon enough well have the requirements to begin making weapons and maybe I'll manage to improvise a way for you to use TECHNICs for now just concentrate in pushing as much Chakra as you can in there" she said as she pushed some buttons with her paws.

Naruto nodded and took a breath as he began focusing his Chakra in the device lighting the cables in the room in a blue hue as the room lit up blue.

Nozomi nodded as she was keeping tabs on the conversion rate, everything was going as planned the energy was rising and being converted very slowly into Photon energy "Try pushing more Naruto-sama, it will fill up faster" she said and Naruto nodded as he concentrated more in the ball.

Nozomi watched as the scales were growing exponentially faster, everything seemed alright as he was steadily pushing Chakra and the device was concentrating Photon energy from it, however this didn't las long as a meter began tilting to the red zone, soon enough everything went to hell.

The soft blue hue that previously bathed the room was replaced by a violent red, the machines were stuck and unresponsive to Nozomi's attempts to stop it and Naruto kept pushing his Chakra into the device.

No... he wasn't pushing it anymore, it was like a broken damn now, and his effort was to stop it.

Soon the device began glowing a bright green as the concentration of Photon energy was getting too high but the Red chakra kept flowing, Naruto was heavily panting while trying to at least separate himself from the device but his hands would not stop gripping the sphere.

The red Chakra kep pouring and the Green glow getting stronger until inevitably an explosion occurred, Naruto was thrown back and embedded himself in the wall as the middle platform was destroyed green smoke was emanating from Naruto's hands as the charred skin in his arms was regenerating with the red chakra.

"Naruto-sama!" Nozomi quickly released herself from the debris and hastily floated to Naruto trying to check up on him "please be alright!" she said as she scanned her master trying to see his vital signs.

The scans returned positive results and she released a breath of relief tho she didnt technically breathe, he was unconcious and bruised but otherwise all his vitals were ok, she began to check up on his injuries and as she opened his eyes to check for iris response she got her first surprise from her master's eyes.

They were glowing Green.

* * *

A/N: Aaaand thats it! A cliffhanger of sorts If you have any questions or doubts do not hesitate to ask I shall try to answer as I think I really like this lil plot bunny.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:Yo guys here's part four! Not much else to say except I'll post part five tomorrow and that will be the end of the chapter avalance, expect one chaper a week after that or something like that xD.

Disclaimer: If I owned either Naruto or PSU you'd not be reading this in you know? I'd be swimming in the moneys.

* * *

The orange ball floated about analyzing all the data they had collected to know what went wrong, the chakra to photon energy conversion rate was fine, the theory was solid and even tested on micro experiments, the calculations werent wrong if everything had ben properly measured so what went wrong then?.

"what was that crimson chakra? it felt much more potent than Naruto-sama's normal chakra readings" she frowned confused, there was no data in the academy books that detailed such a strange chakra, furthermore it was when Naruto began to push himself harder, sure she told him to push his chakra more but the thing is she was imagining that at most hed run out of chakra and end up exhausted.

Instead the test was a failure, the lab exploded, the device broke and her master passed out, thankfully he was fine and stable mostly because of her knowledge on first aid and intensive care treatments but his condition still perplexed her.

"how is this possible..." she'd sigh from now and then as she stared at the slumbering form of her master when he musings were interrupted by a groan.

When Naruto woke up he found himself hooked to wires and machinery 'ugh kami...I hate this, makes me feel like in the hospital again' he looked around trying to find Nozomi "N-Nozomi...?" he groaned his throat sore, in fact hi whole body felt sore, worse than that time he did so much exercise he passed out, though he felt better after resting for an hour that time "w-what happened?" he said as he tried to gather the strength to sit up.

"w-wait Naruto-sama stay still and rest... theres was some kind of accident" she said as she gntly pushed him down on the bed again.

"Accident? what happened...?" he asked as he gently reached to his throat and in respose nozomi gave him a glass of water which he took and slowly gulped, even drinking felt rough.

"Im not sure... everything was going as planned but then... Master's chakra changed, the device overloaded and blew up... master was in the center of the explosion..." she said with a tone of voice that felt like she was frowning though her stiff "face" didnt change.

"an explosion... ugh I gues thats why I feel like crap..." he said as he stared at his arm with tubes and needles "so did you set this to take care of me...? thank you Nozomi... im feeling a bit better than after I woke up..." he said with a pained smile.

"just rest Naruto-sama.. you must recover from the damage..." she said worriedly.

"Damage?" Naruto blinked worried 'ah I was in an explosion... wait I dint lose anything did I!? I wont be able to become a ninja!' he thought panicked as he looked down at his blanketed form and slowly took off the blanket and stared dumbstruck "what...".

"Im sorry Naruto-sama... I couldnt do anything for that..." she said with her voice full of shame and regret.

Naruto's bodo seemed fine, he had both arms and legs his skin was a bit brused and charred here and there but he always healed fast and had no scars so that wasnt a problem, the problem was that a large part of the photon converter was embedded in his chest, right in the middle of his chest was the slightly circular plate, the edges already covered by scarred and charred skin fastly regenerating as if absorbing the device into his skin, the device however was apparently still functioning as some lights were blinking blue input and green output and along the holes and scars of his chest he could see glowing green energy entering his body.

"w-what is it thing!" he said as he grasped the device as if trying to make sure he wasnt hallucinating, the flesh surrounding the plaque was sensitive and it hurrt him "w-what? N-nozomi... what is..." he stammered.

"Im sorry naruto sama... I've no idea..." she said trembling mid ait "whats left of the device after the explosion was embedded on your wounds, however your body began to heal at an extraordinary speed around the tattered device and began to power it, to me it seems like your body is trying to adapt the piece and make some form of natural daptation to the conversion device but Im worried about what this could mean" she awnsered worriedly.

"I barely got any of that... are you saying that my body is regenerating? I've always healed fast but thats just impossible right?" he said still in shock stariing at the machine stuck in his chest.

"It should be... I mean from a technical point of view if the device's capacity tank was what blew up but the conversion mechanism is still intact it should still try to convert your chakra to photon energy so that would explain why its working... whats worrisome is why isnt this killing you... by all means your body shouldnt be adapting, I should be able to just remove the device in a small surgery but because your body quickly adapteed to it I dont know what to do..."

"Wait... if its still taking my chakra where is it sending the photon energy?" he asked as he saw the green glow go into his vody via some kind of veins.

"As you can see your body is somehow taking it in... im not sure how but i think you are adapting to having some kind of inner photonic circulatory system simmilar to what Neumans have" she said as she scanned his body.

"what?" he asked still flabbergasted.

"yes... somehow your body is creating a secondary network of veins though wich it distributes photon energy along your body just as chakra does... seems to take the same shape too with some minor differences" she noted.

"like?" he asked her lifting an eyebrow.

"for instance your chakra comes from your stomach where its at its most potent, and there it spirals into a network along your body, there are 7 small spots along your spine that seem to work as chakra limiting gates though, on th eother hand the photon circulatory system is much more concentrated and its sending the eneergy from your chest along your body..." she hummed "your eyes are proof of how strange your adaptation is".

"my... eyes?" he asked confused and the little orange flying ball brought him a mirror which he took and stared at his reflected face... one with clear green eyes "what the...".

"thats the first thing I noticed as well... Im not sure how its possible or even why but your eyes seem to be getting a good amount of photon energy...".

"they changed color... how is it possible?" he said blankly still shocked.

"they glow sometimes too... im not sure how" she commented.

he stared at her not fully believing the situation he was in the thing embedded in his chest feeling highly sore "what am i going to do...?" he mumbled.

"for starters we have to figure out what went wrong in the experiment, then figure out how to remov that from your body and why are you adapting to it so easily".

he groaned tentatively grazing his fingertips against the tender flesh on his chest "what have you figured out so far?".

she brought up an holographic chart full of data "the source of the problem wasnt in chakra capacity as I originally thougt but rather in potency... when you somehow pushed yourself to the limit of your output, the normal blue chakra was replaced by a much more potent red one, this rather strange but I have a theory" she said as she looked through the data.

Naruto stared at che charts and readings "and that is? because I've never heard of anything related to this red chakra" he said curious.

"I believe there might be a secondary chakra source inside you Naruto-sama... Im not sure how is it possible or what is it but theres a second much more powerful and concentrated chakra inside you that is mostly dormant but seems to be able to act in moments when you're undergoing stress..." she hummed as she brought up a diagram of te human body showing the chakra circulatory system "chakra, is in manner of speaking, a liquid tht is generated in your core and then distributed all over your body, but at the very source theres a secondary type of chakra thats simmilar but different than your own" she said and showed a crimson spot in the middle of his stomach among the large blue source "during the experiment when you forced yourself to the limit something woke up that red chakra" she then made the hologram change as the red spot quickly grew and replaced the whole blue color of his chakra system "then as you expelled the much more potent chakra, the machine wasnt calibrated to, it malfunctioned and exploded the capacitor tanks sending debris everywhere and shoving the conversor 3 inches inside your chest cracking a few ribs in the process"

Naruto gulped, he didnt feel anything other than soreness but seeing the holographic representation of the accident was gruesome and kinda painful "then what happened?"

"As I flew to your side the red chakra dissipated from the machine and began to concentrate on your body accelerating your metabolism so much you immediatly entered in a feverish state, your wounds closed and healed even around the broken device and somehow as the red chakra tried expelling the foreign object the conversor activated and turned the crimson chakra into photon energy as fast as it was being fed" the hologram slowly changed as the grimson and green colors fought to fit inside his body "the photons invaded your body changing it like radiation poisoning and the crimson chakra eventually began to make your body develop a secondary circulatory system to contain the photons rather than have your body suffer though the photon poisoning"

he blinked, the red chakra saved him though it was also at fault of the accident in the first place so maybe it was like his inmune system some kind of self defense his body put up "still what was that red chakra? how come I have it if i've never heard of a ninja having that... its not like im the first perosn to derive himself to exhaustion"

"I still dont know where or what that crimson chakra is Naruto sama, bu as our body adapted it slowly receeded leaving your normal blue chakra behind as it went dormant once more" she said as the hologram shut off.

Naruto touched his body once more in deep thought as he trailed his fingers along the device "so whats the prognosis? is there a way to remove this thing or get rid of the photon poisoning?".

"thats the thing... I dont know, for starters the conversion from chakra was something entirely new and now this situation is so far removed from my databanks I cant even try to properly explain why... your body seems to have adapted to the photons so I dont think you're in danger and due to the creation of the secondary system inside you now I dont think I can just surgically remove the device... not like it was possible in the first place since it might trigger the red chakra again".

"so we're stuck until we figure things out?" he sighed and asked.

"Im afraid so Naruto-sama" she said dejectedly.

"well even if I do recover enough that I can go back to the academy what am I supposed to do? my eyes are green now... people will wonder abut that" he frowned.

"well you do use goggles, you could cover your eyes with them" she offered and naruto scratched his head.

"what about the crakra itself... I have twon kind of energy flowing from my body... could it have affected my ability to use chakra?"

"I wouldnt be able to tell Naruto-sama, perhaps you should practice before monday" she offered trying to help as best she could.

Naruto sighed and nodded as he tried to stand up from the bed he was still wobbly but he got on his feet, his body was still sore but he tried to stretch slowly "I dont seem to be worse for wear... just like one of those times I made too much exercise... which is rather good considering I basically survived an explosion in the face" he tried to joke but Nozomi didnt respond.

Naruto shook his head and walked off the room, wondering just how could this accident affect his performance, hopefully hes still be competent enough using his chakra to pass the academy but as he passed by a mirrow and saw his glowing green eyes he wondered what could the future have in stock for him.

* * *

AN: Well there we go final chapter of the daily uploads, at least as far as I wrote, maybe I can squeeze my brain a bit to make a new chapter for tomorrow but dont expect constant daily updates after this one, I hope you are enjoying it so please leave me a review so I know what you guys like, dislike or think of my story, I might even get some ideas if you guys propose something so go adead ^^ seeya guys later and thanks for reading.


End file.
